The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to such an electric connector, which comprises a connector body and a partition frame fastened together to hold a set of signal terminals, and an angled positioning terminal coupled between the connector body and the partition frame to secure the connector body and the partition frame in position. The positioning terminal comprises hooked retaining arms respectively hooked in a locating hole at the connector body, two mounting legs respectively inserted through respective locating holes at the partition frame, and a locating notch engaged with a locating block at the partition frame.
FIG. 6 shows an electric connector with angled terminals according to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 308375. This structure of electric connector comprises a connector body holding a set of terminals, a metal shell covered on the connector body at the front side, a partition frame fastened to the connector body at the back side to support the terminals, a fastening device fastened to the connector body and the partition frame for grounding. The fastening device secures the connector body and the partition frame together. This structure of electric connector is still not satisfactory in function. Because the fastening device has a complicated structure, its manufacturing cost is high. Further, the coupling structure between the fastening device and the partition frame is complicated. It takes much time to fasten the fastening device to the partition frame and the connector body.